Theriphos Man-dule
: "If you start out with little, and you want more, keep what you got. It may be all you get." : -Theriphos Theriphos was trained as a Jedi and was one of the few force users that existed in 1000 ADI. Biography Early Life : “Open a new door." : ―Theriphos Theriphos up to the age of seven lived in an orphanage on Tatooine. They told him his mother died at birth and his father left him somehow he did not believe that. As it turns out all the children in the Orphanage where stolen from their parents shortly after birth by the Sith remnants and genetically enhanced and where put in the Orphanage so no suspicion would aroused, so that one day they could be an army to rule the galaxy as Sith. One day a fire set on the orphanage, but he and some other kids escaped and were left without a home. Theriphos was elected the leader because he was the strongest and had the thickest will. They grew up on their own, never knowing a kind soul. Whenever there was trouble on the streets, every time he offered a helping hand, his friends warned against it, but he said those that need help were those he couldn’t deny aid. Unfortunately it backfired in his face every single time, and over time he became dark and silent, but there was still was something redeemable about him. Finally, he thought of an idea. He went to his friends and said they should get jobs and collect enough money to pay transport craft to Coruscant and they agreed. They went off into the city and found two available jobs serving Huts. They were doing these jobs for seven years, and at last having enough money to go to Coruscant made their journey and upon reaching their destination, the friends went their separate ways but still keeping contact. Theriphos spent his time working whatever jobs he could find on Coruscant,and again took a craft to ilem and made himself a buster saber dividing in six seperate sabers,then returned to Coruscant and upon returning enhanced his fighting skills by paying for classes in martial arts and swordplay. Upon achieving mastery in his skills in both areas, his teachers began to notice Theriphos’ abilities were beyond human, in the way he could control things randomly without touching them. Their only conclusion was that he was a Force-sensitive. On their insistence, Theriphos went looking for a Jedi to receive training. By either chance or fate, Theriphos found a wandering Jedi named Wind that claimed to have jumped through a time portal from over a thousand years before. After introducing himself to Wind and telling him the current age, the Jedi accepted Theriphos as his apprentice and began teaching him at a private room in one of Theriphos' former master's dojos. Personality and traits : "You're annoying." : ―Theriphos. : Theriphos a calm and reserved young man. When push comes to shove he always comes to meet his chalenge head-on. Though he does not express himself as well as he could he is a loyal friend that will walk with you to the end. Gear Regular Equipment A Jedi communicater. Clothing Theriphos wears a white cloak with black pants and shirt with a large coller. And down the middle with two black belts crisscrossing, and black leather gloves, and two black phrik shoulder pads. Weapons A six foot katana known as a Nodachi ''also known as a Masamune '' Lightsaber Theriphos was given a green lightsaber by his master, Wind, and also made on his own on ilem. He also carries a lightsabed that separates into three double sabers which he spins around with teleconisis Powers and abilities Force Powers Telepathy, Push, Pull, Grip, Jump, Speed, Sense, Sight, Whirlwind, Ice, Healing, Electric Judgment. Skills Theriphos was trained thoroughly in the art of the katana and Teras Kasi through classes he took on Coruscant. Lightsaber Forms Diem So (Adept), Soresu (Adept), Makashi (Adept) (but he he uses Diem So mostly) Category:Characters Category:Lightsider Category:BDI